Various types of safety devices and child restraints are known in the prior art. The intent of these inventions is to keep the child safe yet comfortable and prevent the child from standing, sliding downwardly, or falling. However, what is needed is a portable child safety restraint which includes upper body support and restrain as well as lower body restrain to secure a child's torso to a walker, a chair, stroller, or other similar structures in a comfortable, upright seated position while allowing free movement of arms and legs and to prevent the child from standing in or on the structure causing a fall.